Semiconductor manufacturing processes and devices continue to advance. The packaging industry continues to develop more advanced packaging technologies capable of housing multiple devices in a single package. As package suppliers develop new techniques to hold more integrated circuits in a single package, problems related to power distribution and heat mitigation have come to the fore. System developers continue to look for higher density memory devices that can increase capacity and reduce power consumption. A need continues to exist for an integrated circuit system with higher degree of memory integration and support circuitry.